Things I can’t say to your face
by Muttzrock
Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during lessons. Slash/Yaoi O/M A/P pairings
1. Oliver Wood's birthday

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Oliver Wood's birthday**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC**

**Warnings: None really in this chapter, except language**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: Total slash fun, rated M just in case I add something naughty, I've put Adrian Pucey in Oliver's year. The guys are in the last year of Hogwarts. Bold words show when a note starts and when it ends. Please give feedback.**

**PS: I'm looking for a dedicated BETA  
PSS: www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com, this is my site where this fic will also be.**

***

Oliver was sat next to his best friend Percy Weasley during his worst lesson; Potions. He was feeling pretty irritated and bored, it was his 18th and he really hated that he was here instead of Quidditch practice, he looked to his friend and saw the red head scribbling down notes and envied him of his concentration and intelligence. He ribbed a small piece of his parchment out and wrote a note.

As the third eldest Weasley listened and wrote at the same time a piece of parchment fell on top of his work he unfolded and read it:

**Percy, **I'm bored! Talk to me! **Oliver**

Percy shook his head and wrote back:

**Oliver,** I am trying to write class notes; I think one of us at least should. **Percy**

**Percy 'My best friend in the whole world',**Does that mean you'll let me copy your notes tonight, or better yet write them yourself? **Oliver 'The birthday boy'**

**Oliver,** Oh I suppose I can find it in my heart to let you slag off ALL your lessons for today, since it is your birthday. By the way how do you like that badge the twins gave you it's hardly subtle. *snort* **Percy 'Your best friend in the whole world'**

The Quidditch Keeper looked down at the big badge with the 18 flashing red to gold, with a snitch flying around it; he smirked as he wrote back:

**Percy 'the most awesomest person ever',** Thank you so much, I could do with a workless day *smile* and I actually quite like the badge, people have been especially nice to me today. But I did have to escape from one girl who was trying to give me a birthday kiss. **Oliver **

**Oliver 'needs to stop making up words!',** You're very welcome; I do what I can to help. You can't blame that girl for wanting to kiss you, she doesn't know your gay, and you are hardly the living stereotype of a homosexual male. **Percy 'Yes I am the most awesome person ever'**

**Percy 'should know I'll make as many new words as I damn well like',**Yes but still, you're gay and you are not stereotypical as well, yet girls don't come up to you wanting to kiss you.**Oliver**

The scot suddenly realised what he had written and quickly wrote another note as he was hit with a wave of guilt.

**Percy,** I'm so, so, so, so, so unbelievably sorry, I did not mean to say that at all.**Oliver 'who is really sorry'**

**Oliver 'You are forgiven',** I know what you meant, don't worry about it, I'm not upset. **Percy**

**Percy 'is so nice',** Are you sure? **Oliver **

**Oliver,** Yes I'm fine; anyway guess who keeps looking over here? **Percy**

**Percy,** Who? **Oliver**

**Oliver,** It's Flint; I think he's writing a note **Percy**

**Percy,**He's probably doing work.**Oliver**

**Oliver,**...don't make me laugh, Marcus Flint doing work?

**Percy 'trying so hard not to laugh'**

**Percy 'your laughter is contagious',**Great now I'm trying not to laugh.**Oliver 'wants to laugh more because I know I shouldn't'**

The Keeper was surprised to get another note:

**Wood,** Don't get to excited and cum in your pants, but I'm going to let you Gryffindors use the pitch tonight, Malfoy's ill! **Flint**

Oliver wrote a note to Percy and Marcus.

**Percy,**Out of interest have you seen Malfoy today and if so, how's he looking? **Oliver 'curious'**

**Flint,** Thank you for letting me know **Wood**

**Oliver 'curiosity killed the cat',**He's looking annoyingly well, why do you ask?**Percy 'is as curious as you'**

**Percy 'Good thing we're not cats',**Flint just said Gryffindor can have the Quidditch pitch because he can't train because Malfoy's ill!**Oliver 'confused'**

**Oliver 'doesn't need to keep telling me how he is feeling',**Well I only saw Malfoy a minute before coming in here and he was fine.**Percy**

**Percy,** Should I tell Flint I know he's lying? **Oliver**

**Oliver,** NO! For once I think Flint might be doing something nice because it's your birthday, if you call him a liar, he'll probably take it back. **Percy 'is the much needed brains'**

**Percy,** You think Flint's being nice for my birthday. Wow. **Oliver 'feels oddly touched'**

**Oliver,** You're blushing! **Percy**

Meanwhile at the back of the class, Marcus sat with his best friend Adrian, he had been slacking off all lesson finding Snape's nattering a good cure for insomnia, and he decided to inform his fellow Chaser about the change of plans:

**Adrian,** Practice is off! **Marcus**

**Marcus,** Why? You never cancel practice! **Adrian **

**Adrian,** Draco's ill. **Marcus**

**Marcus,** No he's not I saw him not long ago, he was fine! **Adrian**

**Adrian,** Alright, I just don't feel like playing Quidditch. **Marcus**

**Marcus 'if that really is you',**What?! You fucking liar, tell me the real reason! **Adrian**

**Adrian 'needs to calm down',** Okay but don't tell anyone. I just thought since it was Wood's birthday and all he might like to use the pitch.**Marcus 'knows what you're thinking'**

**Marcus 'needs Gryffindor arse',** Be careful Marc, Wood might find out you wank at night thinking about him. **Adrian **

**Adrian 'needs to tread carefully',**Watch it! I just want to give him a break **Marcus 'so does not need anything that is part of a Gryffindor'**

**Marcus 'is not scary',** You didn't deny the masturbation comment, but anyway I don't mind missing practice. Shit Snape is coming look busy. **Adrian**

Snape walked around the classroom and caught Oliver and Percy writing notes "10 points from Gryffindor for passing notes in my lesson, and I'm confiscating that badge as well Wood" he held out his hand in front of Oliver.

Percy spoke up "But sir…"

"Another 5 points for answering back" snapped the potions master before Weasley could finish his sentence, he took the badge when it was placed in his hand then left it on his desk, as he carried on with the lesson.

***

"That really stinks about the badge Oliver" Percy commented as they left the classroom

"It doesn't matter, thanks for standing up for me anyway" the scot smiled at his friend then was shoved harshly by Marcus Flint and something pushed in his hand. He held back the urge to shout at his long term rival to look at what he was given, he opened his hand and saw the birthday badge and a note, the note read:

Happy Birthday.


	2. Can't believe he did that

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Can't believe he did that!**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC**

**Warnings: None really in this chapter, except language**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: Total slash fun, rated M just in case I add something naughty, I've put Adrian Pucey in Oliver's year. The guys are in the last year of Hogwarts.**

**PS: I'm looking for a BETA**

**PSS: www (dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com, this is my site where this fic will also be.**

***

Oliver was not looking well it was the day after his birthday and he was a bit worse for wear, he had drank far too much whisky and he was feeling awfully ill yet his teachers were far from sympathetic, he sighed as he wrote a note to Percy:

**Percy, **I'm dying! **Oliver**

**Oliver, **Don't be silly, it serves you right for drinking that much you knew we had charms in the morning.** Percy**

**Percy 'unfeeling bastard', **have a heart I had to get drunk on my birthday, and not only that I was getting over the shock of Marcus 'I hate Oliver Wood' Flint, for: A) freeing up the pitch so I could practice. B) Stealing my badge off Snape and giving it back to me. And C) wishing me a happy birthday! **Oliver**

**Oliver, **You still get no sympathy from me; maybe you could get some off Flint, seen as though he's feeling so generous. **Percy**

**Percy, **Can you imagine how that would go? I'll walk over to flint, pout my lips then say "Can I have a cuddle Marcy" he'd beat me to death! **Oliver**

**Oliver, **Admittedly it would be a good idea NOT to call him 'Marcy' **Percy**

**Percy, **I could call him 'Oh great sexy, Slytherin stud' he'd still beat me up **Oliver**

**Oliver, **Do you think Marcus Flint is sexy? **Percy 'I don't judge'**

**Percy, **NO! Do you? **Oliver 'I WILL judge'**

**Oliver, **Well he's not THAT bad looking, and I heard from the grape vine that he is well, rather blessed if you catch my drift **Percy**

**Percy, **Three metaphors in two lines! So Flint has a big penis, well lucky girl that ends up with him **Oliver**

**Oliver,** I also heard that he's more inclined to our way of thinking **Percy**

**Percy, **You heard that from the same grape vine or a different one **Oliver**

**Oliver, **If you're going to get sarcastic, I won't talk to you **Percy**

**Percy, **Okay sorry *hug* Anyway where is he?** Oliver**

**Oliver, **I assume you're asking about Flint, oh speak of the devil here he is, wonder what excuse he's made up for today **Percy**

Marcus ran into his lesson "Sorry Professor I over slept" no matter what he said he was going to lose house points so he decided with the truth.

Professor Flick huffed "5 points from Slytherin go sit down Flint"

"Yes sir" he went to sit down next to Adrian.

**Oliver 'is not subtle', **stop staring at his crotch and blushing like that! **Percy**

**Percy 'your fault', **you mentioned it! You think I should send him a thank you **Oliver**

**Oliver, **Yeah I think you should! **Percy**

**Flint, **Thanks for yesterday **Wood**

The Slytherin frowned at the note, not sure what it meant:

**Wood, **What for? **Flint**

**Flint, **For the badge and the note **Wood**

Oliver nearly put down that he was thankful for giving him the pitch yesterday but thought better of it as Malfoy was 'ill'.

**Wood, **Whatever **Flint**

**Percy, **Never let it be said that Flint is a man of many words **Oliver**

**Oliver, **Very true, hey Pucey has just sent me a note **Percy**

**Weasley 'gay', **you've been outed **Pucey**

**Percy, **So what did he say? **Oliver**

**Pucey, **Oh you are witty, let me write that down *sarcasm* **Weasley**

**Weasley, **No you really are, heard about it this morning **Pucey**

**Percy, **Seriously what did he say? **Oliver**

**Pucey, **I'm flattered to know that I'm the subject of conversation in the Slytherin dungeons **Weasley**

**Weasley, **You're not denying it are you? Queer! **Pucey**

**Percy 'talk to me', **you're going red, tell me what's going on? **Oliver**

**Pucey, **Who told you? **Weasley**

**Marcus, **Bloody hell I was just teasing Weasley, calling him gay and he's just wrote back 'who told you?' ha-ha **Adrian**

**Weasley, **Well it was all spread around the school but I think it came from your friend Wood **Pucey**

**Oliver, **Did you tell anyone last night that I was gay? **Percy**

**Percy, **I don't think so **Oliver**

**Oliver, **What do you mean 'think'? **Percy**

**Percy 'don't be mad', **I was really, really drunk **Oliver**

The head boy raised his hand "Sir I am feeling a little off colour may I be excused"

"Yes of course you may" Flick said

Oliver watched as his friend left the classroom, he glared at the two sniggering Slytherins in the corner.

**Pucey, **you're a little bastard **Wood**


	3. Percy's unhealthy crush

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Percy's unhealthy crush**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC**

**Warnings: None really in this chapter, except language**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: Total slash fun, rated M just in case I add something naughty, I've put Adrian Pucey in Oliver's year. The guys are in the last year of Hogwarts.**

**PS: I'm looking for a BETA**

**PSS: www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com, this is my site where this fic will also be.**

*******

**Percy, **Where were you yesterday? You didn't come to any of the lessons.** Oliver 'really worried'**

**Oliver, **I just had to get away, I found out Pucey had lied but right now him and Flint know, so it's just a matter of time before the whole school knows. **Percy 'deeply depressed'**

**Percy, **It's not that bad, for some reason Pucey and Flint have kept their mouth shut, maybe you were right about Flint** Oliver**

**Oliver, **I hope you're right, why out of everyone I had to unintentionally come out to Pucey. This is just not fair. **Percy**

**Percy, **You still have that unhealthy immoral crush on Pucey then?** Oliver**

**Oliver, **Yes, even though he's such a prick, but you have to admit he is really attractive** Percy**

At the other side of the classroom Marcus watched the two Gryffindors intensely and was wondering if Oliver Wood was gay also.

**Adrian, **Stop teasing Weasley about being gay** Marcus**

**Marcus 'are you ill?', **Why not? It's so much fun** Adrian**

**Adrian, **Let's not forget that we're both gay, just leave it out alright, there are plenty more things we can get him for. **Marcus**

Percy jumped when he had a ball of paper thrown at his head; he frowned as he opened it seeing it was from Marcus Flint.

**Weasley, **I've told Adrian to not bother you about being gay, and in exchange promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, including Wood and your brothers.** Flint**

Percy thought about it, he didn't want to be made fun of again, though maybe the rumour he heard about Flint maybe true.

**Flint, **I promise** Weasley**

**Weasley, **I'm gay too, I want to meet up in secret with you and have some 'fun'** Flint**

The Weasley blinked re-reading the note; the idea was awfully tempting he didn't have a thing for Flint, but it would be a good idea to take him up on his offer, unlike Oliver, Percy considered himself very unattractive and he might not get a chance elsewhere, plus Marcus wasn't bad looking in a certain light he was kind of hot. But Percy didn't know what Oliver would thing, sometimes it seemed the scot hated, sometimes indifferent and sometimes even a crush for the Slytherin.

**Oliver, **If say Marcus Flint asked you out on a date, would she say yes?** Percy 'just asking'**

**Percy 'get real', **No-way!** Oliver 'sickened'**

**Flint, **The 4th classroom on the right of the third floor is free; I'll be there at 7.** Weasley**

**Weasley, **Alright** Flint**

**Oliver, **I'm not going to be around tonight, I'll be in the library studying.** Percy**

**Percy, **Good old Percy.** Oliver**

**Adrian, **I'm going to do solo flying tonight.** Marcus.**

**Marcus, **We need to work on our potions essay** Adrian**

**Adrian, **We'll start it before I go and finish it when I get back.** Marcus.**

**Marcus, **Alright** Adrian**

**Weasley, **Out of pure interest, who do you think is hot?** Flint**

**Flint, **Cedric's kind of cute** Weasley**

**Percy, **What are you talking to Flint about?** Oliver**

**Weasley, **Yeah Cedric's alright, but not my type"** Flint**

**Flint, **So what is your type?** Weasley**

**Percy 'answer me',**Tell me what's going on?** Oliver**

**Weasley, **Well people who aren't so 'nice' I like someone with a personality and a bit of spunk.** Flint**

**Percy 'TALK TO ME', **What are you talking to Flint about?** Oliver 'remember me**

**Flint, **So would Oliver be more your type?** Weasley**

**Oliver, **Yes I know your there? Look I don't want to lie or break a promise; I'll tell you everything when I can, **Percy**

**Weasley, **Yeah more or less, he's a knob-head but he isn't bad looking. What's your type?** Flint**

**Flint, **I don't mind, Oliver's getting irritated, I'll talk to you tonight** Weasley**

***

Marcus was sat in the classroom waiting for Percy to turn up, if Adrian knew about this arrangement he would laugh his stupid arse off, and would never let him live it down. Marcus had only kissed a few blokes, so he just wanted to mess around with someone. He looked up when he saw the door open and the Gryffindor walked through.

"Hey" Percy said seeing Marcus stand up "I have only kissed one other guy before and he was drunk" he added feeling embarrassed.

The Slytherin nodded he could sympathise with the other boy "This means nothing just some fun, you're alright to look at and all but your not you know" he shrugged

"Yeah I know I like someone else anyway?" he shrugged, understanding what Marcus had meant.

"Who do you like?"

Percy was in no-way going to tell Marcus Flint about his crush on the guy's best friend. The head boy just moved in and kissed the Slytherin who thankfully kissed back. The kiss was good, Percy had wondered if Flint's big teeth would get in the way but they didn't cause any trouble, it was nice being able to kiss another guy, especially one who wasn't a friend so no baggage afterwards. Once they parted and the two opened their eyes the Gryffindor saw someone stood in the doorway. "Oliver"


	4. Why does it upset you so much?

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Why does it upset you so much?**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC**

**Warnings: None really in this chapter, except language**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: Total slash fun, rated M just in case I add something naughty, I've put Adrian Pucey in Oliver's year. The guys are in the last year of Hogwarts.**

**PS: I'm looking for a BETA**

**PSS: www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com, this is my site where this fic will also be. SHORT chapter!**

***

**Oliver, **What's wrong? Please talk to me.** Percy.**

**Percy, **How could you kiss Marcus Flint?! Out of all the guys in the school, why him? You told me you liked Pucey!** Oliver.**

**Oliver, **Why does it bother you that it was Flint? We were only messing around, didn't mean anything.** Percy.**

**Percy, **Because it's 'Flint' talk about fraternising with the enemy,** Oliver.**

**Oliver, **Don't pretend that's the problem, it has nothing to do with this 'childish' enemy fiasco.** Percy.**

**Percy, 'don't send me another note back!' **Fuck off!** Oliver.**

The Weasley sighed and rubbed is temples and eyes; he understood that his best friend must have feelings for Flint even if he doesn't know it himself. He looked behind him to see Marcus writing him a note.

**Weasley, **What's up with Wood? You two aren't together are you?** Flint**

**Flint, **No we're not together, just friends. I can really say what's up with Oliver.** Weasley**

**Weasley, **Alright whatever. Do you want to meet up tonight?** Flint.**

**Flint, **This isn't anything against you, but I think we best not meet again like we did last night. But thank you for last night I appreciate it.** Weasley**

**Weasley, **I understand.** Flint.**

Oliver watched Percy and Flint pass notes and he felt his blood boil, he clenched his jaw and gripped his quill tightly, wanting to know what's going on between the two and felt so angry at Percy, he hated that he was sending the Slytherin captain notes. In his mind he just gathered that he was so pissed off because he and Marcus hated each other. Without much control he found himself writing a note and passed it to the person next to him.

**Marcus, **Are you going to tell me what happened last night?** Adrian.**

**Adrian, **Depends.** Marcus.**

**Marcus, **On what?** Adrian.**

**Adrian, **If you promise to not be a dick-head after I tell you.** Marcus.**

**Marcus, **Alright I promise, hey what's going on, looks like everyone's passing one note around.** Adrian.**

**Adrian, **Not sure, it seems to be funny though, it's coming here!** Marcus.**

Adrian watched as the note was finally passed to him, some guy kept looking at him and laughing, he frowned and looked at Marcus who was frowning too, he unfolded the note. 'Percy Weasley is gay and fancies Adrian Pucey, pass it on' said the note. The two Slytherins looked at each other "Did you know about this?" whispered the younger man.

The captain shook his head. "Mr. Pucey" Snape spoke up "Have you got something to say to the rest of the class?"

"No Professor" the Slytherin mumbled

But the potions professor was not convinced "That note in your hand, read it out!"

Oliver turned and looked at Adrian quickly, suddenly regretting his spiteful action.

"Sir I really don't think…"

"Pucey you don't want to lose house points do you?" The head of Slytherin interrupted.

Adrian swallowed and locked eyes with Percy Weasley hoping he could tell that he didn't want this to happen "Percy Weasley is gay and fancies Adrian Pucey, pass it on"

The head boy stiffened in fear as the voices filled the room, he specifically heard someone laugh "Look at him, it's true"

"5 points from Slytherin!" shouted Snape, shutting the whole class up, he stormed to Adrian, taking the note and ripped it up. He stormed back to the front of the class "Weasley you are excused if you wish" Percy swallowed and looked at his teacher, shaking his head and staying put "Very well" Snape got a piece of parchment and wrote on it. "Flint, take this to Professor McGonagall" he told his student.

Marcus stood up and took the note from Snape and left the class. Percy just sat there, tensed up, refusing to give in to what everyone wanted for him to leave the classroom proving to everyone that he was a wimpy puff. He might be gay but he was brave and held his head up high as he continued his learning.


	5. Repercussion

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Repercussion.**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC**

**Warnings: None really in this chapter, except language**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: Total slash fun, rated M just in case I add something naughty, I've put Adrian Pucey in Oliver's year. The guys are in the last year of Hogwarts.**

**PS: I'm looking for a BETA**

**PSS: www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com, this is my site where this fic will also be. **

*******

Oliver sat at the front of the class in his usual place waiting for his best friend to arrive, he had felt awful when the potions lesson ended and he had to watch Percy being kicked in the shins and had food thrown at him during dinner. Yeah he wanted to embarrass him and spread a rumour about him but he didn't think anyone would believe him. Last night he saw Ron attacking a Slytherin who had said "You're brother's a dirty queer" And when Oliver had called for Quidditch practice the twins refused to talk to him at all. Professor Lupin walked in and was about to start the lesson till McGonagall came in with a bruised Weasley behind her. He sat down at the back in the corner; the head of Gryffindor house went up to the DADA teacher and whispered something in his ear then left. The Keeper looked at his best friend and felt his heart break when he saw the black eye; he looked away and found a note in front of him.

**Wood, **Hey, did you write that note about Weasley? If so that was really a shit thing to do.** Flint.**

**Flint, **Mind your own business.** Wood**

**Wood, **I think you'll find it is my business when there is queer bashing going on.** Flint**

**Flint, **I can't help it if people are beating on your boyfriend.** Wood**

**Wood, **You arsehole Weasley isn't my boyfriend, and I thought you were his mate. Just so you know if you start any rumours about me or my friends I'll beat you to death. I look after my own!** Flint**

The Gryffindor captain sighed as much as he hated to admit it Flint was right, he was an arsehole and he hated what he had done to his friend. He watched as Lupin stood up to speak. "Now I want everyone to get into pairs, quickly please".

Oliver stood up and went over to sit by Percy, but when he saw those hurt filled eyes he stopped "Perce…" he began to speak.

"No" the red head answered.

Oliver could feel his ears burn as he looked to see Flint and Pucey whispering to each other, he turned back to his injured friend "Percy please…"

"He said 'No' Wood" Pucey's voice made the Quidditch captain jump and he watched in shock as he saw Adrian sit next to the red head, and he wasn't the only one Percy looked as equally shocked "You don't mind me pairing with you, do you Weasley?"

"No, no course not" Percy said still very surprised with the situation, but couldn't help feeling hopeful all the same and couldn't help blushing when Adrian looked at him; he cursed his pale complexion as he looked away.

"Looks like Oliver Wood you'd be paired up with Marcus Flint" the scot rolled his eyes at his professor's voice as he sat down next to his arch-rival.

"Be careful Pucey, Weasley might start bumming you when your back is turned" laughed a random student.

"10 points from Ravenclaw" barked Lupin

"That would be a bit of a feet seen as though I'm sitting down. Knob-head" Pucey said back cockily.

The DADA teacher had decided to not hear that last comment "So in your pairs discuss how you would react if you were being attacked by a dark wizard or witch, or more than one?"

When the room filled up with soft chatter Percy was the one that broke the silence between him and the Slytherin "Thank you for sticking up for me, but I thought you were homophobic?"

"No not homophobic, just like to tease you"

"But he was just teasing me?"

"I don't think its right to be ganged up on; I think you could do with more on your side"

"Oh…" Percy blushed redder "Thank you"

"That eye looks like it hurts"

"Not really just stings a bit" The Gryffindor's eyes met the Slytherin's and Percy so wanted to close the gap between them but remembered that would be a really stupid idea "So what would you do if you were being attacked by a dark wizard?"

"I'd probably say 'hi dad'" Adrian joked "I have a lot of 'dark' relatives"

Percy felt himself smile at the joke even though he knew he shouldn't "But seriously what would you do?"

"Use the doublicus* charm, to confuse the dark wizard and then run away" he answered truthfully.

Percy nodded understanding "Sometimes defense is the best form of offence. Or it could be the other way round" he smiled shyly,

"So what about you?"

"Really don't know probably stun them" he shrugged

Lupin stood at the front of the class and watched the exchange of words; he frowned as he watched the argument between the two captains and worked it in his what they're really saying to each other.

"You know what you're such a little whiny brat" growled the Slytherin, Remus worked out the hidden message was **"You're so cute, I want to protect you"**

"You're just a stupid thug" **"You're so big and rough"**

"I'd rather be a thug than have a stupid accent" **"Your accent is so hot"**

"Oh great combat, think of that all by yourself did you?" **"You're adorable when you say dumb things"**

"Watch it Wood I could easily kill you" **"If you were my boyfriend I'd never hurt you"**

"I would like to see you try Flint" **"You wouldn't believe the kinks I have"**

"Don't tempt me!" **"I want to fuck you"**

"Come on have a go if you think you're hard enough" **"Fuck me!"**

The professor was knocked out of his musings when Marcus's fist smacked Oliver in the face, and now they were on the floor punching and swearing at each other. Lupin casts a spell which separated them "I'll have no more of this stupidity, get back to work and I'll tell your head of houses what you had done" he shouted at the pair who grudgingly sat back down next to each other.

At the end of the lesson, Adrian wrote something on a note and gave it to Percy "Read it when you're alone" Percy nodded and watched as the two Slytherins left together, he turned seeing Oliver walk towards him.

"Percy…" the scot started to say but the Weasley walked away still pisssed off at his so called friend. When the red-head found himself alone he read the note:

'I think you're cute"

***

*dublicous- duplicate yourself


	6. Brothers in arms

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Brothers in arms**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC**

**Warnings: None really in this chapter, except language**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: Total slash fun, rated M just in case I add something naughty, I've put Adrian Pucey in Oliver's year. The guys are in the last year of Hogwarts.**

**PS: Special thanks to Lost 2 Love for BETAing we got there in the end**

**PSS: www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com, this is my site where this fic will also be. **

***

The Gryffindor keeper walked up to his beaters, who were glaring at him across the common room. He stood in front of them, "We have practice today" he told them.

The twins looked at each other, "So?" Fred said. "Yeah so?" George added

"Well I need you to be there."

"We're not going." the older twin said stubbornly.

Oliver sighed desperately. "Why?"

"Well since our big brother had been outed to the whole school we have to use all our free time making sure no-one beats him up" George answered scowling.

"I know I did a ** thing, but I'm sorry."

"Hey we're not the ones you should be sorry at."

"Where's Percy?"

"Try the hospital wing, we seem to keep finding him there." Fred spat as he stood up and walked off with his brother close behind.

Oliver sighed his head falling back and grimaced, this was all his fault and he knew it, he wanted to go find his betrayed friend but it was already time for divination, he groaned and rubbed his eyes as he picked up what he needed and left for his lesson.

***

As the lesson started, Marcus watched Trelawney dribble on about some nonsense; he rolled his eyes, writing on parchment.

**Adrian,** Does the woman have all her marbles? Because I'm sure she lost most of them at birth. So I saw that you gave Weasley a note yesterday, what did it say? **Marcus**

Marcus, If you don't believe in Divination, why did you pick it? Anyway none of your business. **Adrian.**

Adrian, Because you picked it and I heard it was easy, and come on I told you about my thing with Weasley, now you tell me your thing, come on who am I going to tell? **Marcus.  
**  
**Marcus,** Fine, I gave him a note saying he was cute. **Adrian.  
**  
**Adrian 'lover boy',** Awe aren't you the sweetest boyfriend ever! *kiss* *kiss* **Marcus  
**  
**Marcus 'dead boy'**, Hey shut up, he's alright you know, I mean you kissed him. **Adrian  
**  
**Adrian**, I kissed him, because kissing you would be too weird. Plus the only other gay guy I could have kissed is Guy Smith but he left last year and is going out with Terence. **Marcus**

**Marcus,** Oh our Terry still with Guy, lucky bastard, Guy's hot. **Adrian.  
**  
**Adrian,** Oh and such a muggle-born, Terence's father was fuming when he found out. **Marcus.**

**Marcus,** What did Terence say? **Adrian**

**Adrian,** Well you know what Terry always used to say, "Blood maybe thicker than water, but spunk is thicker than blood" ha-ha **Marcus**.

**Marcus,** Good old Terence, inspiration to us all. **Adrian.**

**Adrian,** Wood is looking twitchy. **Marcus  
**  
**Marcus,** Why are you watching him? **Adrian  
**  
**Adrian,** He's distracting me! **Marcus.  
**  
**Marcus**, Right…look to your left, Weasley has a cut on his lip. **Adrian**

**Adrian,** Looks painful, now tell me honestly, if he asked you would you go out with him? **Marcus**

**Marcus,** Maybe. **Adrian  
**  
**Adrian,** You always had a thing for Ginger nuts* *smirk* **Marcus  
**  
**Marcus,** Oh ha-ha, aren't you the comedian *sarcasm* **Adrian.  
**  
The two Slytherins looked up when Hermione Granger walked in giving a note to Professor Trelawney the teacher spoke up "Percy Weasley, you go with Miss Granger"

The red-head nodded and followed the young girl "What's happened?" he asked as they left the classroom.

"Ron had been knocked around a bit, he got himself in a fight" she told him.

"What about?" he asked but had idea what it was about.

"Oh you know Ron, he just has a really short fuse" she shrugged, trying not to tell Percy what happened.

"Was it about me again?"

"This is not your fault in the slightest" Hermione quickly said "The guy was an idiot and he just grated on Ron's nerves"

The head boy kept silent following the family friend, when he entered the hospital wing, he saw his youngest brother sitting up in bed his arm in a swing "Ron…" he sighed as he sat down "This needs to stop"

"I'm not going to stand around while someone is bad mouthing you Perce" the boy said stubbornly

"You should just walk away, they're just words"

"Well they're obviously not just saying words to you, that cut lip is new"

"Ron that doesn't matter, you can't keep getting in fights you'll just keep getting hurt and you aren't achieving anything, just ignore them they'll get bored" the older brother explained

"Fine I'll try but I will protect you, if anyone has a go"

Percy smiled "Thanks Ron"

"Right…" Hermione started "…since your looking better Ronald why don't we get working on that essay for Snape"

The head boy looked at his brother "You haven't stared that essay yet"

Ron groaned and covered his face with his good arm "I'm being ganged up on"

***

Oliver watched at a distance as Percy was reading a book, a group of male students walked up to him mostly Slytherin. They began pushing him around, and moved his book away "Hey" the scot spoke up and walked up to the gang, taking back the book "Leave him alone!"

"Ooh, gay boy can't fight his own battles" sneered one of the bullies "You're his boyfriend or something?"

"No I'm not but I am his friend and I'm gay too! Got a problem with that!"

***

*Ginger Nuts are an English biscuit


	7. Denial

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Denial**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC**

**Warnings: language and kissing**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: Total slash fun, rated M just in case I add something naughty, I've put Adrian Pucey in Oliver's year. The guys are in the last year of Hogwarts.**

**PS: Special thanks to Lost 2 Love for BETAing **

**PSS: www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com, this is my site where this fic will also be. **

***

**Oliver,** Hey thanks for sticking up for me. **Percy**

**Percy,** Well, it was the least I could do, I did get you into all this mess. **Oliver**

**Oliver,** All is forgiven, plus all the school is bothered by your coming out, they have ignored me. **Percy *smiling*  
**  
**Percy,** You're the best, I don't even know what came over me. **Oliver  
**  
**Oliver,** Now Ollie don't get mad but, think about this logically, do you perhaps on some level, have feelings for Flint. **Percy  
**  
**Percy 'lost it'**, You go to be kidding me, right?! There's no way I have feelings for that troll. **Oliver  
**  
**Oliver,** Oh, so you won't care if I tell you I saw him kissing some guy in the library. **Percy**

**Percy,** What?! Really! **Oliver  
**  
**Oliver 'breathe',** No, of course I didn't. I just said Flint was in the library, it was obviously a lie. Oliver your about to break the table, calm down! **Percy**

**Percy,** Oh, alright. I may have I have minor, little feelings for Flint but it isn't a crush. **Oliver.**

**Oliver 'denial',** It will not kill you to admit you like him you know. I have it on good authority to say, he is gay. Also I suspect he's been trying to give you an easier ride. Think about it, what is the one group of people, who hate you the most? **Percy**

**Percy,** Well, it would have to be the Slytherin Quidditch team. **Oliver  
**  
**Oliver,** Exactly and I know they haven't said a bad word to you, and whatever Flint says is law. **Percy  
**  
**Percy 'genius',** Wow your right, never thought of that. **Oliver**

Oliver, Snape is coming over, talk to you later. **Percy.  
**

While his best friend was out Quidditch practicing, the head boy was in the library looking for books to read. He turned to look to his side when he heard someone coming towards him, and he smiled and blushed seeing it was Adrian "Hey"

"Hi" the Slytherin smiled back "How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Fine." he nodded. "Have you been getting anymore hassle, about you know?"

"No, ever since Oliver came out all attention has been put on him, thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"For saying I'm cute." Percy whispered

"Well you are." Adrian whispered back "Are you free today?"

"I'm free right now, I know some empty classrooms"

"Which ones?"

"The 2nd floor has two free, but the 4th floor has one that no-one goes in."

"I'll meet you up there, see you soon." Adrian left.

Percy couldn't help grinning as he put the book back; he gave it about 5 minutes before he left the library too.

***

Oliver had walked out onto the pitch fully clothed in his Quidditch gear, he had been planning to just get some flying training. It seen as though half his team were busy, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Marcus Flint. "What do you think your doing?" he sighed as he walking up to him.

"Well, I thought I was going to go flying; but it seems your going to start winging about it." the Slytherin raised an eyebrow.

"Fine whatever." growled the Gryffindor, he began to walk off but he turned back. "You don't have a crush on me, do you?" he said this more accusingly then asking a question.

"What are you on about?"

"Percy said that he suspects you have feelings for me, for keeping the Slytherin team off my back, but that's not it, you just don't want me telling everyone that you're gay too."

Marcus sighed "I've never thought you'd tell anyone I was gay, but after what you did to the Weasley, I should have expected you would do that."

"So why have you kept your team off my back then, because it can't be because you fancy me!"

The older boy stood there and stared at Oliver before he spoke "Were you ** by a member of your family or something? What's so terrible with the idea someone might like you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with someone liking me, but there's something wrong with you liking me!"

"Why?!" Marcus snapped

"Well because it's you, and do you like me?"

"Maybe" the Slytherin whispered "Do you like me?"

Oliver swallowed and went on the defense "No…I don't"

"Why?"

"Because you're ugly." the keeper walked off and grimaced at what he said, he couldn't help feeling like a cruel bastard for the lie, he turned back and saw the Chaser looking down and kicking the ground idly. He sighed and for some reason felt his blood boil, he stormed back to Marcus Flint, who looked up at him and snarled.

"Now what do you want?" The Gryffindor just shook his head, dropped his broom and kissed his rival.

***

Percy walked into the classroom and saw Adrian standing there; he smiled and walked up to him. "You sure you like me?" he asked feeling unsure.

"I think I'm sure." the Slytherin smiled and moved towards the head boy. He leaned in and gave him a very soft kiss.

Weasley smiled after the kiss and lifted his right hand, stroking the back of Adrian's head affectionately; he leaned in this time for the kiss which was a bit ore heated then the last one. "Wow."

"What?"

"Never though I'd be kissing you."

"Same here, I really like it." he grinned and continued the kissing holding the red-head to him.


	8. Kisses

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Kisses**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC and a surprise pairing!**

**Warnings: language and kissing**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: Total slash fun, rated M just in case I add something naughty, I've put Adrian Pucey in Oliver's year. The guys are in the last year of Hogwarts.**

**PS: Special thanks to Lost 2 Love for BETAing **

**PSS: www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com, this is my site where this fic will also be. Also do check out Lost 2 Love fics they are so sweet! They're the only het fics I read which shows how good they are**

***

**Percy,** Do you think Snape hates us? **Oliver.**

Oliver, Yes, I think he does. **Percy.**

Percy, So, what happened to you yesterday? You didn't get in till late. **Oliver.**

Percy, Aww you're blushing! Write quicker. **Oliver.**

Oliver, Well Pucey went up to me in the library, we went to an empty classroom and stayed there kissing. **Percy.**

Percy, That's great Perce! So, are you and him together? **Oliver.**

Oliver, I don't know, we didn't exactly discuss it, but he did call me Percy and I called him Adrian after it. He's such a good kisser, it's like we fit perfectly together. **Percy.**

Percy, So Pucey is a better kisser than Flint. **Oliver.**

Oliver, I wouldn't say better, I would say different. Flint and I only kissed for a minute, while Adrian and I kissed for over an hour. And above all, I didn't feel anything for Flint and Adrian is the guy I've had a crush on for years! **Percy.**

Percy, Ah! Fair enough, just wondering. **Oliver.**

Oliver, Though it's surprising how good Flint can kiss with those teeth. **Percy.**

Percy, Tell me about it! **Oliver.**

Oliver, So you've kissed Flint too! **Percy.**

Percy, Shit**. Oliver.**

Oliver, Right spill the beans badger*. **Percy.**

Percy, Fine, me and Flint had a row and the next thing I knew, I was kissing him. **Oliver.**

Oliver, Wow, how long were you kissing for? **Percy.**

Percy, I don't know, I completely lost track of time. **Oliver.**

Oliver, So are you 'finally' going to admit you fancy Flint? **Percy.**

Percy, I only kissed him because he is my only option. **Oliver.**

Oliver, You know this year has brought out a lovely colour in you *sarcasm*. **Percy.**

Percy, I know I sound like a heartless creep, but I just don't fancy Flint. **Oliver.**

Oliver, Keep telling yourself that you might eventually believe it. **Percy.**

Percy, How are you? Can't see you tonight, Marcus needs me for Quidditch practice now that Draco's arm is finally better. **Adrian x.**

Adrian, I'm good thank you, how are you? Yeah that's okay I have studying to do anyway, though I thought Oliver had practice today and that Malfoy's arm is still in the swing, or is Flint going to force him into the sky with a sore arm? **Percy x.**

Marcus, Apparently Wood is practicing today too. **Adrian.**

Percy, I'm fine and Marcus didn't know Wood was practising as well, expect a row. Yeah Draco's arm probably is still dodgy but Marcus is getting itchy with the lack of practising we had. **Adrian x.**

Wood, Fuck off, you are not practising today! **Flint.**

Adrian, I think it's started, they're passing notes together and Oliver looks angry. You know there's a storage room along this corridor, we could pop in before next period. **Percy x.**

Percy, I like the way you think. **Adrian x.**

Flint, Fuck off, its Gryffindor's turn! **Wood.**

Wood, Slytherin haven't had practice in weeks! Don't be an arse! **Flint.**

Flint, Its tough luck Flint, go and ask Cedric or Roger if you can practice over their time slot! **Wood.**

Wood, Hey I freed up the pitch on your birthday, you could at least free it up for me, as my team is in need of practice! **Flint.**

Flint, I agree wholeheartedly that Slytherin need to practise and I thought you freed up the pitch because Malfoy was ill! **Wood.**

Adrian, Practise is cancelled! **Marcus.**

Percy, Marcus has given in we're back on for tonight. **Adrian x.**

Oliver, Why aren't you letting Slytherin practise today? **Percy.**

Adrian, Looking forward to it. **Percy x.**

Percy, Because it's Gryffindor's time slot! **Oliver.**

Oliver, But come on, Flint did free up the pitch for your birthday. **Percy.**

Percy, I know that's what he said but I reminded him, he had told me it was because Malfoy's ill and he hasn't replied back. **Oliver.**

Oliver, I think you need to see a mediwitch. **Percy.**

Percy, Why? **Oliver.**

Oliver, You really need to get your head sorted out. **Percy.  
**

After the lesson when all the students had left and Snape went to get something. Percy and Adrian stayed behind, they smiled and kissed each other. "This lesson went on forever." Whispered the Slytherin.

"I know." Percy kissed him again, "Shall we go to the storage room before Snape gets back."

"I think that's a brilliant idea."

"I'm not head boy for nothing." The two walked over to the room, Percy was about to open it but he heard voices. "Seems like it's currently occupied."

"Never mind we have tonight to look forward to."

The Gryffindor nodded, he scanned the corridor to make sure no-one was about, when he was satisfied that no-one can see them, he leaned in and quickly kissed Adrian on the lips. "Best get to class." He smiled and walked off. Adrian smiled back and walked the other direction to his lesson.

Inside the storage room, Oliver and Marcus were kissing passionately; the older boy had the other pressed against the door as they made out, the scot pulled away breathlessly. "We should really go to our next period."

"It's Astronomy I already did it last year, how about you?"

"Muggle studies, oh ** it, I'll copy Percy's notes" he pulled Marcus back to him and kissed him hotly. Forgetting their rivalry or the lessons they had for the rest of the day.

***

*badger, slang for a scot


	9. Violent lust

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Violent lust**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC and a surprise pairing!**

**Warnings: language, kissing, sexual discussion, erotic but not too explicit**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: Total slash fun, rated M just in case I add something naughty, I've put Adrian Pucey in Oliver's year. The guys are in the last year of Hogwarts.**

**PS: I really wanted this fic to be posted before I went to bed so I posted it before getting it checked out**

**PSS: www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com, this is my site where this fic will also be. Also do check out Lost 2 Love fics they are so sweet! They're the only het fics I read which shows how good they are. **

**PSS: I'm updating my other Oliver/Marcus fic "Locked Away" CHAPTER 3 IS UP!**

***

Remus Lupin had been innocently walking to his students when he came across Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint arguing in the corridor 'what else was new' he thought and watched the two boys fight.

"What are you looking at Wood?" snapped Marcus **"I missed you last night"** the teacher decoded in his head.

"Whatever it was, I wasn't looking at you troll!" **"I love just watching you're when you're not looking"**

"Like I care what you think of me" he shoved Oliver against the wall **"Your words make me insecure"**

"Don't you fucking shove me!" he shoved back **"I hate hurting you"**

"Ooh look Wood has grown some balls, which he's going to lose after I rip them off!" **"I want to pleasure you so good, you'll cum so hard"**

"Fuck you Flint, you retard!" **"If we were on our own we'd so be fucking"**

"What did you call me?" Marcus growled and threw himself at Oliver, knocking them both down to the floor rolling around and trying to hurt each other.

The DADA ran over and broke up the fight "What is with you two, can't you behave for five minutes, detention with me tonight!" he snapped angrily.

"But sir Quidditch!" Oliver said desperately

"No Quidditch practice for either of you, detention at five for three hours tonight!" he shouted "Now get to your lessons!" he made sure they went off in separate directions then continues with his journey,

P/)

In the detention Marcus sat two rows behind Oliver; Lupin had given them DADA work to be getting on with while he was marking work.

The scot looked when he got a note:

**Wood, **Thanks for getting us in this mess bastard. **Flint.**

**Flint, **Me? You started it you cunt! **Wood.**

**Wood, **Whatever, hey what do you think we'd be doing if Lupin wasn't here. **Flint.**

Oliver swallowed he knew where this was going, it was becoming a too recent occurrence this, those two would argue then Marcus would say something to make the Gryffindor get horny and kiss him. At first Oliver hated it but now he welcomed it more or less.

**Flint, **I don't know, what do you think? **Wood.**

**Oliver, **I think I would be kissing your neck as you rub yourself against me. **Marcus.**

Whenever they used first names it was the start of the word foreplay.

**Marcus, **Mmm sounds good, I also think my hands would pull off your belt I hate how it digs into me, then I'll slip them in the back of your trousers cupping your arse. **Oliver**

**Oliver, **I like that, but don't worry I'm not wearing my belt today. I'm feeling particularly giving today I'll give you all my attention, make you moan and whine love hearing you say my name when you're close. **Marcus.**

The Gryffindor felt himself get a bit hot under the collar, his cock getting hard, he crossed his legs as he wrote back.

**Marcus, **You're making me hard have mercy! **Oliver**

**Oliver, **I don't know the meaning of mercy. I would kiss you too, can't get enough of kissing you especially when you gasp. **Marcus.**

**Marcus, **You sadist, I so want to be played with right now, just lay back and watch you do whatever to me. **Oliver.**

**Oliver,** So you be my plaything. **Marcus.**

**Marcus, **Yes. **Oliver.**

**Oliver, **Can't wait. **Marcus.**

It was unfortunate for the two though as Lupin didn't leave the classroom and ended the detention after an hour making sure Marcus Flint went first then he walked Oliver Wood back to his dorm. So the two never got to meet up but when Oliver got in, Percy gave him a note, which he got off Adrian, who he got off Marcus. The Keeper sat by himself and read it and smirked

**Oliver, **Think of me tonight; want a full description tomorrow morning. **Marcus x.**

"What did it say?" Percy asked intrigued

"Just general abuse" he shrugged.


	10. Conflicting

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Conflicting**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC and a surprise pairing!**

**Warnings: language, kissing, sexual discussion, erotic but not too explicit**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: Fic has taken a dramatic turn was not expecting this ;p**

**PS: Special thanks to Lost 2 Love again for BETAing. **

**PSS: www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com, this is my site where this fic will also be. Also do check out Lost 2 Love fics they are so sweet! They're the only het fics I read which shows how good they are. **

**PSS: I'm updating my other Oliver/Marcus fic "Locked Away" CHAPTER 4 IS UP!**

Last night, Percy had managed to sneak Adrian into his dorm while everyone was asleep. The two spent all night naked with each other kissing and experimenting with each other, the two completely enjoyed themselves. For the first time Pucey had begun to feel more than lust for the red-head, he had watched him for ten minutes, sleeping and just wanted to protect him. He kissed him lovingly when he woke up.

Now they were sat in their potions lesson sending each other notes, which Oliver and Marcus were doing too.  
**  
Adrian,** Hey I was wondering and please don't take this the wrong way but, would you say that we were boyfriends? If you don't that's fine, I wont force it on you. **Percy xx**

Percy, Yeah, it's safe to say we're boyfriends, thought that was obvious. **Adrian xx**

Adrian, Sorry just checking. **Percy xx**

Percy, Is something wrong baby? **Adrian xx**

Adrian, Na, you'd think I was being stupid. **Percy xx**

Percy, You're never stupid. Tell me! **Adrian xx**

Adrian, Well, are you going to come out? **Percy xx**

Percy, Oh, I never thought about it. **Adrian**

Adrian, You don't have to! I was just wondering. **Percy xx**

Percy, I don't think I'm ready. **Adrian xx**

Adrian, Well that's ok. **Percy xx**

Percy, Sorry! *hug* **Adrian xx**

Adrian, It's alright really, I don't mind. **Percy xx**

Oliver, Hey, are you going to Hogsmead? **Marcus**

Flint, Maybe, why? **Wood.**

Oliver, What's with the surnames? Anyway, you want to go with me? I have Christmas shopping to do**. Marcus**

Flint, I only use your first name when we're doing foreplay! And no, people might suspect something**. Wood.**

Wood 'have it your way', But you're already out and I don't care what people think about me, so what's the problem? **Flint**

Flint, Because I don't want people to think we're together. **Wood.**

Wood, Why not? **Flint.**

Flint, Because we're not, we're just messing around**. Wood.**

Marcus, Hey what's up? You're looking down. **Adrian**

Adrian, It's nothing. **Marcus.**

Percy, Did Wood said something to Marcus? He's been looking upset after getting a note from him. **Adrian xx**

Oliver, Adrian's worried about Flint, and is asking if you had anything to do with it? **Percy**

Percy, Nothing to do with me, he's probably upset that he has no chance of winning the Quidditch cup. **Oliver**

Adrian, Oliver thinks it has something to do with Quidditch. **Percy xx**

Marcus, Is it something to do with Quidditch? **Adrian**

But Marcus didn't reply to any notes that lesson and when it finished he rushed out not even talking to Adrian. Pucey turned to his boyfriend and frowned. "I'm kind of worried about him."

The red head frowned and had to admit, something did seem strange. "Maybe he's not well."

"No, he would tell me if he was ill." The Slytherin stated, then frowned when he looked at Oliver. "What's up with your face Wood?" He noted, seeing as the scot suddenly had required a facial tick.

Percy looked over and saw it he had a suspicion to what it was. He turned to the Slytherin, "Just a second." He said then took his best friend to the side to talk to him in private. "You only get your ticks when you're repressing an emotion."

"It's nothing." the keeper said but he was still ticking.

"Oliver it's looking bad."

"No it isn't, anyway we need to go to our next lesson."

"True. Oliver, you know that I'm always on your side but, if you're the one upsetting Flint you should stop." He said

"I'm not doing anything." He said and slapped his cheek to stop the twitching. "Come on let's go."

P/)

As they all left for Hogsmead, Adrian was still looking round for Marcus. The younger Slytherin was really getting worried, Flint was never the sort of guy to let things hurt him without fighting back. Pucey had just done his Christmas shopping and went to find Percy who was standing alone with Oliver; he smirked and sneaked up to his boyfriend kissing him quickly on the cheek. "Hey."

Percy's face lit up seeing Adrian. "Hey you." He made sure no-one was looking and kissed him on the lips. "So, what did you get?"

"Christmas presents."

"Let me see!" he reached for them

Adrian moved them away from him "No, you'll see on Christmas day."

"Aww, you bought me a Christmas present?" Pucey nodded "Thank you." Percy kissed him.

"I'm feeling awfully like a third wheel." Oliver spoke up.

His best friend turned to him. "Well if Flint was here you wouldn't, maybe we should go find him?"

"I've looked everywhere, I can't find him." The Slytherin said.

The keeper rolled his eyes. "Well I'm going to do some shopping, I leave you to canoodle to your hearts content." He said and left the couple alone.

P/)

Oliver wondered off without a thought and found himself nowhere near any shops but close to a wood. He noticed Marcus was sat under a tree alone and the Gryffindor's facial tick came back. He gave it a slap and went over to Marcus, as he got closer he saw bags, so he must have just been shopping. "What did you get?" He asked, breaking the Slytherin's stare.

"Stuff." Marcus said when he saw Oliver, he looked away. He didn't want him to see his face.

"What kind of stuff?"

Flint moved the bags to him hinting he could look if he wants. "I didn't know you had a facial tick."

Oliver slapped his cheek stopping the twitch. "There's a lot you don't know about me." he said cheerfully but that didn't lift up the Chaser's mood. Oliver looked through the bags. "You got a lot of stuff must have a lot of friends and family members." Marcus just shrugged again. "What's going on? Why are you so miserable?"

"Thoughtwewereboyfriends." the Slytherin mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked not understanding what he said.

"I just…thought we were boyfriends."

"Oh."

"But we're not, are we?"

"No, Flint I'm only with you because you're my only option."

"I see."

"I thought you felt the same way?"

"No."

Oliver's tick came back with a vengeance and he had to slap his cheek numerous times to make it stop. "Well that's your problem isn't it."

Marcus nodded. "No point continuing this, whatever we have since we're on different pages."

"Yeah true." the Gryffindor nodded.

The chaser stood up and picked up his bags except one. "You can have that, I don't want it." He said before getting up and leaving.

Oliver sat with his back against the tree his face twitching as he looked inside the bag and saw Quidditch armour, all excellent quality stuff. The scot had remembered that he had told Marcus he would like new armour as his was all ruined and wrecked. This stuff in the bag wasn't even out you had to pre-order it. Finally the facial tick stopped as Oliver found himself crying, finally letting out the emotion he had been repressing all day. Guilt.


	11. Bad Ollie

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Bad Ollie**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC and a surprise pairing!**

**Warnings: language, kissing**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: What can I say that you don't already know, or that will ruin the surprise**

**PS: Special thanks to Lost 2 Love again for BETAing. **

**PSS: www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com, this is my site where this fic will also be. Also do check out Lost 2 Love fics they are so sweet! They're the only het fics I read which shows how good they are. **

**PSS: Short Chapter**

**Oliver,** Did you hear Cedric Diggory had come out? **Percy.**

Oliver, If you're going to sulk, at least tell me why. **Percy.**

Oliver, Talk to me, I am your best friend. **Percy.**

Oliver, Is it because I'm spending too much time with Adrian? **Percy.**

Oliver, Please just tell me what's up? **Percy.**

Oliver, Do you want to talk about it face to face? We can stay up all night talking like we used to. **Percy.**

Oliver, Do you have a problem with me? **Percy.**

Oliver, Come on Ollie, it's me you can tell me anything. **Percy.**

Oliver, Guess you want me to leave you alone. **Percy.**

Oliver, I'm here if you feel like chatting. **Percy.**

P/)

After the lesson Oliver just walked not paying attention to anyone or anything and accidentally knocked into someone. The Gryffindor was shoved to the floor and when he looked up the guy he knocked into was huge and looked readily to kick his head in. He heard the usual homophobic curses and expected the punches to start but they didn't. Marcus had come over and began arguing with the other guy.

"I thought I told you to lay off him." Growled Marcus.

"What's your problem Flint?"

"You're my problem."

"But Wood's a dirty **!"

"Well so am I you, got a problem with that?"

Everyone was shocked by the announcement. Oliver now stood with Percy as he saw Marcus and the other guy begin to fight. The Keeper suddenly turned tail and ran off, Percy following after him. "Oliver what's going on?" Percy asked and the scot knew he had to come clean about the unfair.

When everything had been said, Wood waited for his friend's response. He watched as Percy rolled up a newspaper and slapped it across Oliver's face. "Owe! What was that for?"

"You for being such an idiot." He stood up and began pacing. "You are so obviously infatuated with Flint, who clearly feels the same way for you and throw it away because what? You're scared of getting hurt? Quidditch? And now you just ran off when he came out as he protected you even though you two aren't even together anymore. Even Adrian hasn't come out and the worst thing about it is that you never told me, me? Your best friend. Now what are you going to do? Pretend that Flint means nothing to you, ignore your emotions ignore your facial ticks? Oliver you need help, and quickly because I heard Cedric Diggory likes Flint…"

"Diggory likes Flint! I swear if he touches him I'll rip his dick off!" Oliver suddenly shouted. "You're right I need help." he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Good. First step is admitting you have a problem, next is the therapy."

"Therapy? Why do I have a feeling I should be scared."


	12. Help

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Help**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC and a surprise pairing!**

**Warnings: language, kissing, sexual discussion, erotic but not too explicit**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: Fic has taken a dramatic turn was not expecting this ;p**

**PS: Special thanks to Lost 2 Love again for BETAing. **

**PSS: www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com, this is my site where this fic will also be. Also do check out Lost 2 Love fics they are so sweet! They're the only het fics I read which shows how good they are. **

**PSS: I'm updating my other Oliver/Marcus fic "Locked Away" **

**Oliver,** I hope this will help you express yourself better than face to face hurts? **Remus.**

Remus, Yes, this will do. Thank you. **Oliver.**

Oliver, Good, so tell me what's wrong**? Remus.**

Remus, I think I'm in love with Marcus Flint. **Oliver.**

Oliver, Why do you think that? **Remus.**

Remus, Because I keep hurting him. **Oliver.**

Oliver, Do you hurt him to make him not like you? **Remus.**

Remus, Yes. I think I do. **Oliver.**

Oliver, And if he doesn't like you, then that will make you stop liking him? **Remus.**

Remus, Yes exactly. **Oliver.**

Oliver, Has he stopped liking you? **Remus.**

Remus, I don't know. I know I've upset him badly, but he still stood up for me and gave me my Christmas presents. **Oliver.**

Oliver, He seems to love you back**. Remus.**

Remus, I know. **Oliver.**

Oliver, You're looking very upset, maybe we should stop. **Remus.**

Remus, No, I need to sort this out. **Oliver.**

Oliver, Alright, do you wish Marcus was here now? **Remus.**

Remus, Yes. **Oliver.**

Oliver, What do you wish him to be doing? **Remus.**

Remus, Holding me. **Oliver.**

Oliver, Do you feel safe when he holds you**? Remus.**

Remus, Yes. **Oliver.**

Oliver, Why would it be such a bad thing for you two to be together? **Remus.**

Remus, My parents would hate it and I'm scared. **Oliver.**

Oliver, Scared of what? **Remus.**

Remus, Of him breaking my heart. But that's the problem, isn't it? I'm breaking my own. **Oliver.**

Oliver, I think we're hitting a bit of a breakthrough. **Remus.**

P/)

Oliver walked out onto the training pitch. He planning to do some flying laps till he saw Marcus; who was about to get on his broom but he stopped and started walking off. "Marcus!" Oliver called.

"Marcus, is it now?" the Slytherin scoffed.

"I've been getting help."

"Help for what?"

"Just help." The scot whispered, "Thank you for all you've done for me."

"Whatever." Marcus tried to walk off again and so Oliver grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave, I know I don't deserve you but let's give it another go."

"Another go? Thought we were just messing." Flint scoffed.

"I lied, please give me another chance! I've been getting help, I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared you'd hurt me."

"Because I'm a Slytherin?"

"Because I love you." Oliver looked down, knowing how stupid he sounded. He jumped when he felt Marcus pull him closer and hug him, the scot smiled and hugged back. "Last day to go to Hogsmead before Christmas leave, Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah." Marcus smiled. "But I'm staying here over Christmas."

"Me too." Oliver moved so he was looking at Marcus. "I'm the only one staying in my dorm over the Christmas holiday."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Yes it is." the two kissed, "The changing rooms are empty."

"Then what are we staying out here for? Lets get going!"


	13. Not sulking it's brooding

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Not sulking it's brooding**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC and a surprise pairing!**

**Warnings: language, kissing, sexual discussion, erotic but not too explicit**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: Fic has taken a dramatic turn was not expecting this ;p**

**PS: Not Betaed wanted to get this on the net ASAP**

**PSS: www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com, this is my site where this fic will also be. Also do check out Lost 2 Love fics they are so sweet! They're the only het fics I read which shows how good they are. **

**PSS: Sorry for the long wait guys! A lot of stuff has happened and I haven't had time to update, but here I am now!**

**Percy, **You're sulking. **Oliver**

**Oliver, **I defy that I do not sulk I brood. **Percy**

**Percy, **Fine you're 'brooding'. So why are you 'brooding'? **Oliver**

**Oliver, **It's Ade, he still hasn't come out, and it's so not fair. **Percy**

**Percy, **Okay, now you are definitely sulking. **Oliver**

**Oliver, **I've already told you I do NOT sulk! **Percy**

**Percy, **Of course not. **Oliver**

**Ollie, **Hey you still up for me staying in your dorm over the Christmas holiday? **Marc**

**Marc, **Definitely, really looking forward to it. How come you're staying here for Christmas? **Ollie**

**Ollie, **I always stay here for Christmas, me and daddy dearest don't see eye to eye. **Marc**

**Marc, **I'm sorry, is it really bad at home for you? **Ollie**

**Ollie, **Na it isn't that bad, my uncle and his friends are really great and they look after me, I just keep out of my father's way. **Marc.**

**Marc, **I really wish we weren't in Snape's lesson I'd rather be in my bed now with you. **Ollie.**

**Ollie, **If you continue this conversation I'll be in serious danger of getting an erection and me getting an erection in Snape's lesson is what nightmares are made of. **Marc**

**Marc, **Sorry baby. **Ollie x**

**Ollie, **Stop being cute! It's ruining my reputation. **Marc**

**Marc, **Ooh the big Slytherin Captain thinks I'm cute, may have to kiss you after class, unless it'll ruin your bad guy reputation. **Ollie.**

**Ollie, **You know what I've decided that my reputation isn't that important. **Marc.**

**Marc, **Well it is me, having bad boy boyfriend, is so hot, makes me feel like jumping you. **Ollie**

**Ollie, **Didn't we discuss the danger if the erection. **Marc.**

**Marc, **Sorry x **Ollie**

**Ollie, **No your not I can see you smirking from here. **Marc**

**Marc, **I'll make it up to you. **Ollie.**

**Ollie, **So you should, what's wrong with Weasley, Why's he sulking? **Marc**

**Flint, **I am NOT sulking, I AM brooding! **Weasley**

**Marc, **Before you ask Percy has this weird sixth sense when someone's talking about him. **Ollie**

**Ollie, **Creepy **Marc**

**Flint, **And I'm not creepy! **Weasley**

**Weasley, **Alright I'll bite why are you brooding? **Flint**

**Flint, **Because of your stupid friend, why hasn't he come out yet? **Weasley**

**Weasley, **I don't know. **Flint *shrugs***

**Flint, **How do you not know? He is your best friend right? **Weasley**

**Weasley, **Yeah so? **Flint**

**Flint, **Best friends tell each other everything!!! **Weasley**

**Weasley,** Well we're Slytherins we're not ponsy Gryffindor's who need a cuddle and a heart to heart every five minutes. **Flint.**

**Flint, **I'm telling Oliver you said that. **Weasley**

**Weasley, **Good then maybe he'll punish me. **Flint *wink***

**Oliver, **Your boyfriend is disgusting! **Percy**

**Percy, **Oh tell me about it. **Oliver *smirk***

**Oliver, **I don't know what's more disturbing, Flint's disturbed mind or you getting off on it. **Percy.**

**Percy, **Haha! Though seriously maybe you should explain the situation to Pucey, maybe he's scared.** Oliver**

**Oliver, **Yeah maybe, can't imagine Ade scared of anything. **Percy**

**Percy, **Where is he today anyway? **Oliver**

**Oliver, **Broken arm from Quidditch practise. **Percy**

**Oliver, **By the way, if you and Flint fornicate on my bed during Christmas, I'll hex you! **Percy**

**Percy, **I'll try my very best not to be naughty. **Oliver**

**Oliver, **I can already see the horns and tail. **Percy**


	14. Write back Mr Wood

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Write back Mr Wood!**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC and a surprise pairing!**

**Warnings: language, kissing, sexual discussion, erotic but not too explicit**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: smutty talk hehe**

**PS: Not Betaed wanted to get this on the net ASAP**

**PSS: www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com, this is my site where this fic will also be. Also do check out Lost 2 Love fics they are so sweet! They're the only het fics I read which shows how good they are. **

**PSS: I've started University now, so updates will be slower sorry. I'm really sorry I didn't reply to everyone's feedback I do feel guilty about it as I do like to thank everyone for reviewing and so I will continue sending replies for feedback again. Also I'm working on ANOTHER Oliver/Marcus fic, just because I love these guys so much!**

**Oliver, **for the love of Merlin's beard will you bloody write me back! **Percy 'keep ignoring me and I'll tell McGonagall that you sneaked Flint into our dorm'**

The Gryffindor Keeper smirked as he read the letter; he was currently lying on his side naked with his equally naked boyfriend fast asleep, spooned against his back. Oliver reached to his parchment and quill.

**Percy 'you big girl', **chill mate, I'm writing now aren't I. Marcus is asleep he looks so cute *smile* How are you, apart from your usual moody self? You enjoying the Christmas holiday, have you seen Pucey? **Oliver 'don't forget I could easily tell Snape that you and Pucey were sucking each other off in his potions closet the day before you left'**

The scot idly stroked Marcus's arm that was flopped over his waist, as he waited for Percy's reply.

**Oliver 'you have no proof', **I'm ok I suppose haven't heard much from Ade, the twins know I'm in a relationship and they keep going through my stuff to find evidence the bastards! So I'm guessing you've gone all the way with Flint, how was it? Did it hurt when he pushed it in? **Percy 'that stain on my shirt was yogurt, not what you think it is'**

**Percy 'I know what those types of stains look like and it definitely was one of those and not yogurt' **Yeah I have and why assume I was bottom?! **Oliver 'yes I do have proof by the way, Pucey's been boasting about it in Marcus's letters and I could show them to Snape'**

**Oliver 'well you would, nearly all your clothes have those stains on them', **I don't assume, I just know! **Percy 'I don't know whether to feel flattered or horrified that Ade has been boasting I gave him oral'**

**Percy 'well you won't tell me that charm to get rid of stains, plus Marcus is a big shooter', **Ok yes I was, and it was amazing but yeah it hurt when he was stretching me and when he pushed his cock in, but then it went from pain, to mild discomfort then to unusual, to good then to fantastic! Highly recommend it, thought it probably hurt me so much because how Marcus is built, if you catch my drift. **Oliver 'go with flattered and "oral"? Learn some slang Perce!'**

**Oliver 'you should have been paying attention in charms class, too much information about Flint, though I have to admit Adrian shoots a lot maybe it's a Slytherin thing', **Yes I always catch your drift Ollie, and I'm not going to have an argument about who's boyfriend has the bigger penis again. Since you recommend it so highly and bring up the suggestion to Ade as soon as he writes me back, he has been hinting oh so very unsubtly how much he wants us to go the next step. **Percy 'slang demeans the English language there are some people who know what blow job is and not oral sex'**

**Percy 'you think that's how the sorting hat knows how to sort the new students into Slytherin', **You only don't want to argue because you know I will win! Yeah Marc was eager then again so was I! How would you be able to get Ade in your bedroom and not be caught anyway isn't all your siblings home at the moment? **Oliver **

Oliver smiled as he felt movement behind him, Marcus was waking up, he turned to lay on his other side facing his boyfriend "Evening"

The Slytherin yawned "Evening? That late"

"No it's that early" the scot cuddled closer to his boyfriend

"Hey about before" Marcus started to say looking uncomfortable

"What?"

"Was I good?"

Oliver grinned "You were good, very good" he kissed him "Still a bit sore though"

"Sorry" The older teenager kissed back stroking his boyfriend's back affectionately

"That's ok, wouldn't mind a second round"

"Oh yeah" Marcus leaned in an kissed Oliver pushing him down so he was lying on his back, he moved over him and continued kissing his lover till something hit him in the back "What the…" he yelped jumping out of the bed and saw what collided with him was a very tatty looking owl "What is it?" he frowned

"It's Percy's owl" Oliver laughed and sat up taking the note

**Oliver 'I very much doubt it', **That's a good point I have no idea how I will sneak him in, also I'm sharing my room with Bill and Charlie anyway. Guess I'm going to wait till I get back to Hogwarts; hey ask Flint if there's a chance the Slytherin dorms are vacant at any time. **Percy**

"Marc, Percy wants to know if the Slytherin dorms are ever free" Oliver asked after reading the letter he couldn't help giggling as Marcus got back into bed obviously still spooked by Percy's owl

"Erm yeah when there's Quidditch practise"

"Not all the lads in your year are in the Quidditch team"

"Yeah those ones watch, why do you ask?"

"Percy wants to know when is the best time to have sex with Pucey, now he will know"

"I hope your not suggesting I let Adrian miss practise to satisfy Weasley's horniness"

"Yes I am"

"Forget it, Weasley can just use his hand, or have sex in a broom closet like everyone else"

"Come on Marcus, be a good friend"

"No!"

"I'll withhold sex"

"No you won't"

"Your right I won't"

The Slytherin smirked "I think we should continue where we left off" he kissed Oliver again moving his hand down

"Definitely" the Keeper grinned, kissing back "ouch!" he gasped as he was pecked by Percy's owl and saw the bird was carrying another note "Just a sec" he told Marcus as he read the parchment

**Oliver, **Don't even think of ignoring me, write back! **Percy**

"What is it?" the Slytherin asked

Oliver put the letter down "Not important" he smirked and rolled them so he was on top he let the sheets slide off his body as he kissed his boyfriend hungrily "Fuck ow!" he winced

"What's up now?" Marcus asked frowning

The scot rubbed his bottom and looked at the owl that pecked his behind, he took the letter.

**Oliver, **I mean it! **Percy**


	15. Dude give me help

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Dude give me some help**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC and a surprise pairing!**

**Warnings: language, kissing, sexual discussion, erotic but not too explicit**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: I'm back baby and sorry this is a short chapter**

**PS: Not Betaed if anyone wants the job just message me**

**PSS: www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com, this is my site where this fic will also be. I am such a bad writer I am so unbearably sorry. I haven't been on my own website in probably over a year but I'm here now, determined to finish this fic before I start my next Oliver/Marcus project. If anyone wants to friend me on MSN or facebook or both just message me.**

Marcus was currently spooning Oliver's back, his free arm wrapped around the younger man's waist; the two were fast asleep, until they felt something hard poking them.

"Give it a rest Marcus I need my sleep" the scot grumbled in the pillow.

"I'm not doing anything you're the one poking me"

"I'm the one poking you both" a familiar voice said to them, the two men suddenly sat up looked at the guilty poker to see it was Percy. "Now get off my bed"

**Oliver,** Didn't I specifically tell you 'not' to have sex on my bed? **Percy**

**Percy, **Yes you did, and I'm sorry but sometimes it's hard to tell whose bed's who's **Oliver**

**Oliver, **Oh whatever. **Percy**

**Percy,** Something wrong? **Oliver**

**Oliver,** I think Adrian wants us to have sex. **Percy**

**Percy,** And that's bad because? **Oliver**

**Oliver,** Well that's the thing I only think he wants to have sex. **Percy**

**Percy,** I thought Adrian was all for it. **Oliver**

**Oliver,** So did I, but as the Christmas holidays came to a close he seems to have closed off more and more. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore. **Percy**

**Percy,** Don't be ridiculous, it's probably nothing **Oliver**

Marcus was fast asleep at the back of the class until he felt someone tapping at his head, he blinked up and saw Adrian looking down at him, he groaned before sitting up counting himself lucky hat he hadn't been caught snoozing in class.

**Marcus, **Hey after classes can we go somewhere in private I need your help with something. **Adrian**

**Adrian,** Can't it wait till tomorrow; I'm tired I just want to go to sleep in my own bed. **Marcus**

**Marcus,** This is really important. Please help me. **Adrian**

**Adrian,** Fine I'll help. **Marcus**

**Marcus,** Thanks Marc you're the best. **Adrian**

**Adrian,** Yeah, yeah this better be important. **Marcus**

**Marcus,** Oh it is. **Adrian**

As promised Marcus met up with Adrian out of sight of everyone, he looked at his best friend with an unimpressed raised eyebrow. "Why are we here?" he asked through his yawn.

"Look you've had sex with Oliver right?"

"Right"

"And he enjoyed it?"

"Yeah"

"You're sure?"

Marcus gave him an odd look "Yeah there was sort of evidence afterwards"

"Okay fair enough, it's just…I want to be good you know" Adrian explained desperately

"Are you kidding me this isn't important. Sorry to break it to you, but I can't really help you"

"Really?"

"Really"

"But you've done it"

"All I can tell is what parts go where but for everything else, I don't know except do to him what you like to be done to you" Flint shrugged "Sorry"

"Right that's…great thing is I kind of made out that I've done this before and it's going to be a little embarrassing when I come to the task and I have no idea what to do"

"Why did you say you've had sex before?"

"Because we were talking about it and he was nervous about so I hinted I knew what I was doing and he seemed a lot calmer after it"

"Well you can tell him the truth now, or wait till you embarrass yourself so much you'll want to run, hide then kill yourself" Marcus said matter-of-factly

"Or I could wing it" the younger man ventured with hope filled eyes "Is that possible?"

"With someone normal I would say maybe but this is Weasley we're talking about he probably wants you to go through 'everything' with him" as he saw how worried his friend was and decided to take pity on him "I'll buy you a book okay? Just chill Weasley won't mind if you're crap"

"Wow thanks, now I feel confident" Adrian grimaced, hiding his face in his hands as he held back a scream.

**You like? You don't like? Read ad Review!**


	16. Tutors and Books

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Books and Tutors**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC and a surprise pairing!**

**Warnings: language, kissing, sexual discussion, erotic but not too explicit**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: Sorry for the short chapters**

**PS: Not Betaed if anyone wants the job just message me**

It was another potions lesson, Marcus was sat next to Adrian throwing paper balls at Oliver's head to tease him so much that maybe at the end of the lesson he will give him a 'telling off', what was also fun about this game was that he could basically do what he liked in Snape's lesson and Oliver had to be so well behaved unless he wanted to go to detention. Ooh detention just the two of them sounded good but then again Snape would be there which wasn't so good.

**Marcus,** If you don't stop pissing me off I may have to hurt you. **Oliver 'who is extremely annoyed at you'  
**  
The chaser smirked as he scrunched up the note and threw it at his lover's head.

"Mr Flint could you reframe from teasing Mr Wood it is getting rather tedious" Snape spoke up giving his student a bored look.

"Sorry sir" Marcus sat back sulking at being told off by his head of house.

**Marcus 'such a naughty boy',** Oh you stop when he tells you off. **Oliver  
**  
**Oliver 'I'm your naughty boy x',** He can give me detention and kick me off the Quidditch team. You can spank me. **Marcus x**

**Marcus 'you are unbelievable'**, Aren't you supposed to be doing work? We do have our exams soon. **Oliver x**

**Oliver 'so are you baby'**, I am doing work just been taking a break. **Marcus x  
**  
**Marcus 'oh I know',** You spent the beginning of the lesson throwing paper at me, now your sending notes to me. **Oliver **

**Oliver,** For your information I don't need to listen, if I wanted to I could have passed potions last year. **Marcus.**

**Marcus,** So why didn't you want to pass potions last year as well as your other subjects? **Oliver.**

**Oliver,** Because I wanted to spend one more year with you. **Marcus**

**Marcus,** Stop being daft, you need to pass this year. Oh I have an idea why don't I get Percy to tutor you. **Oliver**

**Oliver 'I love you but…',** I don't think so. **Marcus**

**Marcus 'I love you too',** Oh come on Marcus please. **Oliver x**

**Oliver,** Fine, fine I'll do it but I want something out of this. **Marcus x**

**Marcus,** Isn't a passing mark good enough. **Oliver**

**Oliver,** I'd prefer a blowjob. **Marcus**

**Marcus,** You would. **Oliver**

**Percy 'my best friend',** Hey could you do me a BIG favour? **Oliver**

**Oliver,** Depends what it is. **Percy**

**Percy,** Can you tutor Marcus so that he'll be able to pass his exams? **Oliver**

**Oliver,** I'd really rather not. **Percy.**

**Percy,** Why not? You'll love it you'll get to order someone about and he'll have to listen to you. **Oliver 'please'**

**Oliver,** Mmm tempting offer, and well alright I'll do it but he has to co-operate. **Percy**

**Percy,** Thank you, thank you, you are the best person ever. **Oliver**

**Oliver,** I am, aren't I. **Percy.**

P/)

Leaving the last lesson of the day, Marcus and Oliver kissed each other warmly until the older boy was suddenly pulled away by Adrian who led him away from everyone else "Marcus have you got that book?"

"Yes I've got your book" the Captain put his hand in his trousers and pulled out the book "Stick to the basics, don't try anything wacky"

Adrian awkwardly took the back "I really hope you're wearing underwear"

"It doesn't matter, right listen to me Ade, don't try and be a big shot. Just take it slow, don't try to impress him it could and will go terribly bad"

"No why would I do that?"

"Ade I know you, you would do anything to try and impress people. So just don't"

"I won't"

"Ade"

"I won't!"

"Because if you fuck up, I can not go find you to fix it"

"Alright, alright, calm down I'll be good, okay I'll be good"

"Okay. Now I'm going back to my boy, you be smart!" Adrian gave his friend a mock salute as he headed back to the dorms to study the book and Marcus watched him leave "It's all going to end in tears" he mumbled before walking back to the two Gryffindors who were standing in a corner chatting away he came up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him making him jump. "Hey baby"

"Hey" Oliver grinned; he turned in the Slytherin's arms and began kissing him lovingly not caring what anyone thought of him.

Percy was stood next the two and couldn't help feeling jealous, Adrian was still not coming out and it really didn't seem like he was going to, but then again the only reason Oliver and Marcus can get away with it, is that the whole school is shit scared of Marcus. Guess being a big, scary Slytherin bully had its uses. Soon enough the head boy was getting a bit bored just watching the two kiss and he decided to speak up "So Marcus when do you want to have your first tutorial?" he asked

The two men stopped kissing but stayed in each others arms "I was thinking maybe next month" Marcus suggested not at all motivated

Oliver smacked the back of his boyfriend's head "He will like to start sometime this week, maybe tomorrow?" he suggested

Percy nodded "Tomorrow is good with me, that good with you Marcus?"

"Apparently so" The older boy gave him a fake smile.

"That's great we can start with Divination"

"You don't even take that class"

"Yeah but I know all about it"

"I can't wait" Marcus said sarcastically before he got a glimpse of Adrian's owl swooping down to greet them 'Oh shit he's not going to do it now is he?' he thought to himself as Percy took the note.

**Percy,** Meet me by the Slytherin common room. **Adrian x**

With a smile crossing his face the head boy looked up "I'm just going to meet with Adrian, see you later Ollie" he said cheerfully as he left them.

"Oh fuck" grumbled Marcus

"What's wrong?" Oliver frowned, confused by his boyfriend's reaction

"You'll find out tomorrow"

**You like? You don't like? Read and Review!**


	17. Well aren't you an idiot

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: Well aren't you an idiot**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC and a surprise pairing!**

**Warnings: language, kissing, sexual discussion, erotic but not too explicit**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: Sorry for the short chapters**

**PS: Not Betaed if anyone wants the job just message me**

**PSS: I did want this chapter to be longer but if I did I wouldn't be able to post it till tomorrow, but that only means the next chapter will be longer**

**Percy,** So now are you going to tell me what happened to you? **Oliver  
**  
**Oliver**, I really don't want to talk about it. **Percy**  
**  
Percy,** Well at least tell me how you got your black eye. **Oliver**

**Oliver,** Adrian. **Percy  
** **  
Percy,** What the? Did Adrian hit you? **Oliver 'ill kill him'**

**Oliver,** No of course he didn't well not by purpose. **Percy 'thanks but don't worry'**

**Percy,** Okay now you have to tell me what happened! **Oliver**

**Oliver,** Look Adrian's really embarrassed by it, he tried to do something and in doing so he elbowed me in the eye. **Percy  
**  
**Percy,** What on earth was he trying to do? **Oliver**

**Oliver,** I don't know the technical name but I think the overall goal was to impress me and it failed miserably. **Percy  
**  
**Percy,** If he wanted to impress you he should have just had sex with you. **Oliver**

**Oliver,** I think that's what he was trying to do. **Percy  
**  
**Percy,** Now you've lost me. **Oliver  
**  
**Oliver,** Its best to be lost, knowing what happened should be kept as a mystery. I really wish I had no idea what happened then maybe I could live in the sweet ignorance and not know by boyfriend is a complete idiot. **Percy**

** Percy,** Okay that's just disturbing. **Oliver**

**Oliver,** You weren't there. So is your boyfriend all ready for his tutoring tonight? **Percy**

**Percy, **Yes he is, he's not happy about it but he shouldn't give you any trouble. We've agreed every night he studies with you that is worth an hour's time with me in an empty room. **Oliver**

Adrian was sulking in the corner of the room, he kept looking at Percy feeling guilty and terribly embarrassed but also a little scared he would not blame his boyfriend at all if he turned around and told him that this was over. Adrian knew he acted like a right oddball who should be in a hospital rather than a relationship, he was pulled out of his musings when he felt Marcus stab him in the hand with a quill, looking up at him, he saw Marcus pointing at the letter he gave to him.

**Adrian 'you twat'**, Interesting bruise Weasley is sporting, you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you? **Marcus**

**Marcus 'I know I am',** Look you know it's my fault just leave me alone. **Adrian**

**Adrian,** I told you, I bloody told you but no Mr. Pucey thinks he's so clever and such a sex god. This is what happens when you don't listen to me. **Marcus**

**Marcus,** Look I'm down you don't need to keep kicking me, can you be constructive can you tell me how I can face Percy again, he thinks I'm an idiot. **Adrian**

**Adrian,** He probably always thought you were an idiot. If it helps, it isn't that bad, I'm sure in his own sort of strange Weasley like way he loves you. **Marcus**

**Marcus,** You reckon? **Adrian**

**Adrian,** Yeah all you need to do is say you're sorry and shower him with kisses and hugs, that's what I do if Oliver is pissed off with me. **Marcus**

**Marcus,** You big gay. **Adrian**

**Adrian,** At least I didn't fuck up sex so bad I gave my boyfriend a black eye. **Marcus**

**Marcus,** I want to die right now. **Adrian**

**Adrian,** Your own fault. **Marcus**

**Marcus 'you bastard',** Thanks for the sympathy. **Adrian.**

**Adrian,** Stop your belly aching you wimp and stop sulking. **Marcus**

**Marcus,** Do me a favour when you're being tutored can you explain to Percy why I am a fantastic boyfriend and he shouldn't break up with me. **Adrian**

**Adrian,** I really doubt he wants to break up with you. **Marcus**

**Marcus,** Are you sure? **Adrian**

**Adrian,** If you don't stop being pathetic, I will beat you up. **Marcus.**

P/)

It was the late afternoon and the four seventh years finished their last class of the day, Adrian quickly walked up to his boyfriend and was relieved to see Percy smile at him, they didn't notice Oliver and Marcus leaving together hand in hand.

"Hey" the Slytherin said a little nervous

"Hey, what's up?" the red head asked

"Nothing just wanted to know if we're okay?"

"Of course we're okay"

"Really?"

"Really"

Adrian's face broke out in a grin he quickly looked around to check if no-one is looking at them, when he was satisfied he leaned in and kissed his lover "Love you"

"Love you too" Percy giggled slightly "You are a daft git though but you're my daft git"

"And you're my fantastically forgiving boyfriend, why don't we spend sometime together tonight, you know so I can make up for bruising you"

"I'd love to but I'm tutoring Marcus tonight"

"I forgot about that, hey why don't you tutor him another night"

"Trust me I much prefer your plan but I promised Oliver" the head boy sighed sadly pouting slightly "Why don't you hang out with him, get to know each other"

"Get to know who?"

"Oliver"

Adrian grimaced "Do I have to?"

"He's my best friend you two should really try and get along"

"Yes but he's such a git. I mean I like him in the sense oh he's my best mates boyfriend and he's my boyfriend's best mate but seriously I don't think we'll get on"

"But how will you know unless you try?"

"Don't use logic on me you know it gives me a headache"

"So you'll do it then?"

"Fine yes I'll do it, what do I get about it?"

"I'll never mention our first time attempting intercourse"

"I think I will accept that" the two shook hands to seal the agreement, Percy moved in to embrace his lover but he was pushed back as they heard footsteps. Adrian quickly ran off before anyone got to see him, Percy looked on sadly watching his boyfriend leave him.

**You like? You don't like? Read and Review!**


	18. My boyfriend's best friend

**Title: Things I can't say to your face**

**Chapter Title: My boyfriend's bestfriend**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus, Percy/Adrian mentions of Terence/OC and a surprise pairing!**

**Warnings: language, kissing, sexual discussion, erotic but not too explicit**

**Summary: Marcus, Adrian, Oliver and Percy pass notes during class**

**Notes: It's coming to the end of this series, Chapter 20 will be the last chapter**

**PS: Not beated and I don't have spellcheck so I need a BETA asap**

**PSS: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but everything has gone wrong including my keyboard being broken, work needing to be handed in for uni, internet went off, computer broke and now even though I have the computer and internet back all my data has been lost includig the work I had done for this chapter and microsoft word so Im writing this on wordpad so Im sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes.**

**Oliver, **Please, please don't make me go tonight. **Marcus xxx**

**Marcus, **You have too baby, you'll be thankful when you pass. **Oliver xxx**

**Oliver,** But it's so boring, have you ever been tutored by this being? He's worse than Snape! **Marcus xxx**

**Marcus,** Come on it can't be that bad. Well just think how happy you're making me going to these tutoring sessions because it's making me really, really happy. **Oliver xxx**

**Oliver 'you evil little man', **Really why make those promises in the middle of potions? It's torture! **Marcus xxx**

**Marcus 'that's why you love me',** As you said baby it's torture. **Oliver xxx**

**Oliver,** Terrible. Anyway you excited for having a drink with Ade after your lessons today? **Marcus xxx**

**Marcus, **Depends on what your definition of excited is? **Oliver xxx**

**Oliver, **Come on it won't be that bad. Adrian's a good lad. ** Marcus xxx**

**Marcus, **But he's a Slytherin Chaser. **Oliver xxx**

**Oliver,** I'm a Slytherin Chaser. **Marcus**

**Marcus 'awe don't be mad',** Yeah but you're my Slytherin Chaser. **Oliver xxx **

**Oliver, **Yeah that's true, but really he's alright you'll two will get on great together. **Marcus xxx**

**Marcus, **Really? **Oliver xxx**

**Oliver,** Well no, but in the last tutoring session Weasley told me to say this. **Marcus xxx**

**Marcus,** Typical. **Oliver xxx**

**Marcus,** Look out Snape's coming! **Adrian**

"Mr Flint" the Potion's master stopped in front of Marcus and raised his eyebrow looking at the notes, he picked one of them up and read it "You and Mr Wood will have detention with me tomorrow night. Is that clear Mr Flint?"

Marcus bowed his head in embarrassment, he was never one to be submissive or coy to anyone but this was his head of house and he didn't want to be in any risk of being kicked off the Slytherin team and plus Snape was just creepy. "Yes professor"

"Good, now try and stay focused on your studies, I would rather not see you here again next year" the teacher grumbled as he picked up the notes and then lent over to check Adrian's work "Very good Mr Pucey"

"Thank you professor" Adrian answered politely bowing his head in the same way as Marcus did. Snape walked off to go and harass someone else, Marcus and Adrian looked at each other and sighed, no more note passing this lesson it seemed.

When the lesson was finished, Oliver walked over to where Marcus was just standing up "So detention tomorrow night" he stated with a slight smile

"You can say that again" the Slytherin winked and pulled his boyfriend to him not caring who was watching, he rested his hands on Oliver's hips "So do you have to be anywhere special right now?"

"Charms actually, you?" Oliver asked moving closer to the stronger body

"Well I was planning skipping that and having some time in a store room but that doesn't sound any fun so why don't you come with me and make it so"

The Keeper pretended to think deeply about the question, when coming up with an answer he smirked and kissed his lover "Sounds like a good idea"

A cough from the side made the two men look to their left to find Percy standing with crossed arms glaring at them "You guys might have forgotten but the exams are very close by so I really suggest that you go to your lessons" Oliver tried to speak but the Head boy raised a hand to stop him "No you have to go to your lessons, your grades aren't fantastic either Oliver and Marcus you do not want to sink any lower than you already are, got it?" the two boys nodded "Good" he stomped off seeming particularly annoyed for some reason. Percy was the type of guy who would get ticked off if Oliver planned not to go to lessons but not to the height of annoyance one has to be to stomp off like a melodramatic girl who found out her boyfriend thought someone else was pretty, Oliver knew this well, you don't spend 7 years sleeping in a dorm with someone and not realise something's amiss, he made a mental note to see what's up with his best friend the first chance he got.

P/)

"Percy!" called Oliver as he saw the red head leave the library with load of books in his arms which were probably going to be used for Marcus's tutoring.

Nearly dropping the books Percy turned and sighed "Look sorry Oliver but I'm kind of in a rush right now, I'll talk to you later okay" he began walking off "Oh have a good time tonight" he shouted over then mumbled sarcastically "I know I will"

The keeper frowned at his friend wondering what on earth had got his goat, maybe it was his period, since like girls Percy will get all moody seemingly once every month but no Percy would go sulky rather than cranky maybe it was him... na it takes alot for his best friend to get mad at him personally. As he thought of all the possibilities of what had rubbed his calm and collected friend the wrong way the only option that made sence was Pucey and what luck Oliver was meeting him at the pub in 15 minutes, well then it was about time he got ready.

P/)

Dropping the big pile of books on the table made Marcus jump as he sat looking at the chilling sight, he swallowed before speaking "Are you tutoring me all this?"

Percy shook his head "No I'm going to get the other lot during our break"

"Fantastic" Flint mumbled sarcastically before dropping his head down on the desk with a harsh thud "Ow"

"Serves you right" the head boy picked up a book "Right starting with potions, what do you get with two snake's fangs, hair from the dog that bit you, rose petals and wolf's bane?"

"Alcohol"

Percy just stared at him before saying "This is going to be very long night isn't it?"

"It appears so"

During this difficult tutoring session another two boys weren't having much fun, Oliver and Adrian sat together in silence occasionally tapping the table just for some noice and sipping their pints. The two looked at each other, smiled awkwardly before gulping their drinks this time, finally the Gryffindor was the first too speak "Nice beer they do, how's your bitter?"

"It's bitter" Adrian answered then tried to venture into this no hope conversation "So how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Yeah I'm good"

There was another lot of silence in fact if you could listen hard enough you would maybe hear crickets chirping in the background, realising it was he who needed to lead this conversation to wherever it will end up going "So how are you and Percy?"

"Fine, how are you and Marcus?"

"Yeah we're good, really good...Do you know why Percy is in such a bad mood today?"

Adrian shrugged and honestly "No idea, haven't really seen him since Potions"

"Yeah he seemed fine till the moment Potions finished. You haven't done or said anything that might have upset him have you?" he asked very carefully knowing this could be taken the wrong way

"No nothing at all, well at least I don't think so" scratching his head in thought but giving up when there was no conclusion, he gulped down his beer finishing it off. "Want another?"

Oliver could only nod, realising this was going to be a very long night.

*1 hour of utter silence later*

Two owls arrived baring letters.

**Adrian, **I am seriously going to kill your boyfriend if he doesn't chill the fuck out! **Marcus**

**Oliver, **This is a lot harder than I thought I had no idea your boyfriend was 'this' stupid. **Percy**

**Marcus,** Look he's really trying to help you, don't give him shit man. **Adrian**

**Percy, **You knew he was behind on his work, we do really appreciate what you're doing for him, is he learning anything? **Oliver**

**Adrian,** I'm not giving him shit I wouldn't dare, he seems so tightly sprung that he might hex me into next week if I coughed wrong.** Marcus**

**Oliver, **Yeah I have to admit something is going into that skull even if it is little by little. **Percy**

**Marcus, **Well that's not my fault. **Adrian**

**Percy, **That's good why are you writing now, is it your break? Do you want to come to the pub? Please.** Oliver**

**Oliver, **Yeah that might not be a bad idea, Marcus seems to need a little boost. **Percy**

In a flash Percy and Marcus apparated in the pub, Oliver literally jumped in his boyfriend's arms wrapping his legs around his waist, he kissed his lips and his cheeks before whispering in his ear "Don't leave me alone with this man ever again"

The Slytherin had to grab his boyfriend by the waist as he jumped at him to keep him from slipping down his body, he couldn't help laugh seeing how happy Oliver was to see him, he sat down still holding the Keeper who was now sitting on his lap. Marcus kissed Oliver's hair "You alright?" he asked softly, the scot nodded and rested his cheek on the Chaser's strong shoulder with a heavy almost contented sigh he cuddled further into the embrace.

Adrian had went to hug Percy but saw the look on his face "What's up baby?" he asked quietly so nobody else could hear.

The red head shrugged then shook his head "Nothing"

"There is something, come on let's leave those two and go for a walk, I'll treat you to some ice cream" he smiled cheekily

Percy couldn't help smiling back "Alright" he walked out the pub with Adrian close by "So did you have fun with Ollie?" he asked almost teasingly, he actually laughed when his boyfriend groaned dramatically "I'll take that as a no"

"It was hell, don't ever do that to me again" quickly making sure nobody was looking he took hold of Percy's hand

Instinctivly gripping the hand in return and taking on a slight smile at the thought of how they must look "I promise" Percy said, his smile suddenly dropped when the hand he was holding was pulled away from his "Someone looking?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah, sorry" the Slytherin answered shoving his hands in his trouser's pockets "You know I love you right?"

"Oh yeah, just not enough to be public about it" grumbling it still didn't stop Adrian from hearing it.

Moving quickly infront of Percy so he was standing directly infront of him, stopping him from walking and making him look into his eyes "I thought you were okay with this"

"So did I, guess I was wrong"

"Well what's changed?"

"Nothing's changed it just kept building up. Look I don't want to hide what we have!" Percy now shouted

Adrian shook his head "I don't want to hide either, it'll be fine when we leave Hogwarts"

"Oh will it? Somehow I don't think so if you can't accept this now then how are you going to accept it in the real world!" he started to go red now out of anger and hurt

"Why can't we keep it like our little secret, no-one needs to know" Adrian tried to reason desperately fearing the worse at this point

For a moment there was an eerie silence, tears began to slide down Percy's cheek "I want to have a relationship with you, I want to bring you to my home and introduce you to my mum and dad and watch mum tell me what a great guy you are and even if she doesn't say that at least she'd know you care about me, but it looks like we obviously don't want the same things, I think we should end this now before one of us really gets hurt".

Gulping hard it took a moment as the fog in his mind breezed over and Adrian realised what was going on "Don't do this" he barely whispered the words "Please"

"I don't want to too but I can't keep pretending I don't love you when all I want to do is kiss you all the time, even when people are watching us and they might sneer or worse but I don't care about that and I don't get why you do if you love me like you say you do" Percy sounded so tired and hurt all Adrian wanted to do was hold and tell him all was going to be okay but he didn't.

"I'm sorry" was all he could say.

"Yeah that's what I thought" he laughed humourously "Bye Adrian, it was good" he swallowed back the urge to cry and apparated away leaving the Chaser to stand there, broken.

P/)

That night Percy had told Oliver everything that happened his friend held him but he still refused to cry because crying would make somehow real, like it actually has happened. Oliver then got a letter he asked if he will be okay to leave, Percy just nodded he wanted to be alone anyway. Picking up a book he began to study, really what else could he do he needed to take his mind off things, he wasn't going to cry, he wasn't. He must have nodded off for a bit because the next thing he knew somebody was nudging him awake he opened his eyes to find Oliver looking down at him "Percy there's something you need to see" his friend said, rubbing his own eyes he slowly sat up

"What is it?" he asked before standing up

Oliver couldn't hold back his grin "It's just something you're going to have to see" he grabbed Percy by the wrist and led him down the stairs to the common room.

As Percy got to the common room he was greeted by his brothers "What's all this about?" Ron asked him, he could only shrug in responce.

"Why did you never tell us you were dating 'him'?" Fred asked

"Yeah you should have said" George added. Percy just walked past them and there in the middle of the Gryffindor common room he saw stood there completely naked using only his hands to give him some sort of modesty. Adrian Pucey was stood there in front him with writing on his chest saying 'I love Percy Weasley'.

The Head boy just stared at his ex until Adrian decided to take the lead "Well you wanted me to be open about our relationship"

"And this was the best way you thought to show it?" the head boy asked not sure he was seeing right, thinking this has to be some sort of dream.

"Well yeah, us Slytherins don't do anything by halves, I've walked around the school like this so everyone knows by now, Marcus came with me to make sure no-one tried anything funny" It was only now Percy realised that Marcus was also in the Gryffindor common room hugging Oliver from behind, he realised Oliver must have found out what was going on by the letter he was sent, but that didn't matter right now what mattered was there was a naked man infront of him telling him he loved him. Adrian began to speak again "So can you take me back, please. We've broken up for barely an hour and already I've gone insane" he laughed nervously.

Percy suddenly laughed and strided over to Adrian and kissed him in front of all the Gryffindors in the school and one Slytherin. "Of course I'm taking you back" he whispered "Can't believe you did this for me. I love you"

"I love you too" Adrian grinned "But Percy..."

"Yeah?"

"You're standing 'very' close and there's only so much my hands can cover up, I mean I'm all for showing off how much I care but your brothers and sister's in the room and I'm feeling a little uncomfortable about the situation" he whispered in his ear.

Percy could only laugh before he gave Adrian the directions to his dorm "I'll be up in a moment" he added and watched Adrian walk up the steps and saw he had also the same writing on his back. Turning to all the shocked people staring at him he just shrugged "Show's over" he couldn't help giggling as he went upstairs to where his boyfriend waited for him.

**You like? You don't like? Read and Review! (I thought of leaving it at a cliffhanger where Percy broke up with Adrian and leave it there but I decided against it as I have no idea when I'll next get to update I want to leave you guys with something nice to think about till I do)**


End file.
